Those That Hang Around
by CloudySunDrop
Summary: Dipper and Pacifica have grown closer every sequential summer and begin taking their own adventures dealing with ghosts and the ghost like. Their relationship is on unclear lines but they have an ever growing understanding as they take on shadows of the night and those that haunt apartments. Teen AU. Dipcifica.


She was yelling at him in a hushed tone but her anger was obvious, more so than her fear.

"Dipper I swear to god if you get us killed here…"Was her final remark as he shushed her.

They were stuck in a cabinet hiding from the aperture chasing them. He had just considered it a ghost at first, and Pacifica had dibs on all ghost adventures once she figured out how to cut them to pieces and release their souls with her axe. She didn't actually figure it out, more like, in the event of almost dying and swinging at things as a final will to live. None the less, the thing out there wasn't a ghost and now she was going to die crammed into the tiniest little cabinet with the biggest loser.

She meant 'big loser' with endearment as he had saved her life many times but the kid was a dork and was almost to the point of a panic attack. Which she was kind of enabling…Shoot.

"Dip. Don't worry, we won't die, we just need to be smarter than grimly over there."

The two were facing each other, their knees and lower legs pressed against and crammed into one another. The cabinets were empty, and large enough for maybe one of the sixteen year olds but not really both. It wasn't a tall enough cabinet for Dipper either, with his sudden growth spurt that summer, he was now standing proud at 6 feet and still growing. In the cabinet however he had to lean his head down and scrunch it into his neck, his discomfort very obvious.

After she said those few considerate words, his breathing was able to level out and he was a bit less ready to puke. Sure, as a supernatural hunter with years of experience under his belt he came into contact with the unknown plenty of times. He could have died on numerous of those times too. What had him so freaked out was the way the creature stared at Pacifica and seemed to be hunting her more than him. Pacifica hadn't noticed this.

"Okay, so let's plan this out. He's probably still in this ratty apartment complex looking for us. We don't know if he has Grimm powers to kill us with touch. He didn't react to being cut in two with my axe."

She was laying out information for Dipper. If anything calmed him, it was treating these scenarios like a math equation. Inputs and outputs and Pacifica knew this. Data points happened to be the poindexter's thing.

"I don't have any holy water on me but there is functioning tap in this place. If you could distract him for long enough, I could enchant it to a semi holy water and burn him long enough for us to get out. No wait I don't like that idea…"

"Really Dip? That's the best one you've had yet. What else then?"

"…We could wait it out?"

"He has almost unlimited energy and it'll only get darker. He could find us when we're sleeping if not earlier if we don't try to roll out of here by 7 Dip."

"…Give me a few minutes, I'll come up with something else."

But just as he said it, banging noises came from outside the cabinet doors. The beastie was looking for them. Dipper had put down a small charm on the apartment to buy them some time when they were running from him earlier, but now he seemed to have broken it and found them anyway.

Dipper instantly started stressing. He held up his hands and signed to her that 'Plan one is a go'. And she stared at him. They both dedicated some time to learning the language for situations like this, so the message wasn't lost on him.

With un-breaking eye contact she knew that she would be a main distraction and under the most attention of the beast; the most likely to get hurt. And the more likely to die if anything went south. This was fine with her, but she was scared.

They were already so close, but Pacifica, with adrenaline flowing and preparing to charge into the kitchen and distract the thing, made a… interesting decision.

She maneuvered to place her feet on the cabinet doors, so she could pop out and be able to run as quickly as possible, but in doing this came closer to Dipper. And in a whisper so faint he almost didn't catch it she said:

"Wish me luck."

And then she placed a kiss on his cheek. She wasn't sure if she would later claim that she did this out of fear.

He stared at her once more, pink now having been pecked by his long time best friend and secret crush, and nodded. He was ready to do this. He had complete faith in her.

And so out she kicked the doors and ran screaming. The beast had been floating in the next door room, maneuvering items in the air, but quickly went to chase her. She ran out and jumped over the kitchen counter into the small living room of the apartment.

Dipper got out of the cabinet quickly, moving moments after she did so as to not alert the beast of his presence. He grabbed one of the bowls littering the counter and cautiously went to the sink. He tugged on the water spout only to have it sputter and die, without giving a drop of liquid.

"Shit." This was all he whispered to himself before hearing the crashing noises grow louder. He turned to see the beast grinning with larger teeth at Pacifica and throwing potted plants amongst other things. She was deflecting with the head of her axe and seemed to dodge easily, as if she were in gym class.

He grabbed the bowl and made plans in his head. There was the main supply of water in the bathroom; he had seen it dripping earlier when they were looking for spots to hide.

Pacifica glanced over for a moment, to check on Dipper only to see him holding the bowl and thinking.

"What the Hell!? Just go to the bathroom already!" She screamed noticing the lack of water and figuring out his next plan of attack only moments after him.

The beast turned to see Dipper now and the bizarre smile the beast wore faded into an angry scowl. It stopped throwing at her and began sending items at Dippers feet.

He ran and Dodged at the same time, what seemed to be a TV remote hit him the side though. He kept running though, pretending it didn't hurt, and making his way near Pacifica and closer to the bathroom. She guarded him once he was close enough and began deflecting the objects the beast threw at the pair.

Quickly enough they were at the bathroom door and shut themselves in.

There was a tall book cabinet in the large bathroom; it was covered in Magazines likely for reading when busy on the toilet. The two made haste to push it in front of the door and it began banging as the creature tried to force his way in.

This was messing with Pacifica. He was so like a ghost but couldn't do half of what they normally could. He wasn't like a reaper, he didn't appear to have the ability to phase between realities and kill them off. And it kept smiling at her. It was way creepy.

As she guarded the door and started considering these facts, Dipper was making a rush to the sink and to the tub and to the toilet, trying each one to get water flowing. Finally, the sink began to work.

"Oh thank god."

"Hey Dip, before you start enchanting that, what do you think the deal is with this guy?"

"Well. He's not a specter of any sort, but not a monster either. I'd bet he was either the offspring of the two or a creation by someone or something. Hopefully this stuff will work. Otherwise we might just have to do our best to escape down the five flights and out of the building, hope he doesn't follow us out and pray that we come up with a way to prevent him killing any one."

She nodded in agreement. She wasn't dead yet, so maybe escape was possible if the whole holy water thing didn't go down like Dipper speculated it would. Dipper Turned back to the running sink and placed the bowl under it.

Dipper had filled the bowl with water and the sink under it too. He was hoping to enchant both and scoop out more from the sink if it was needed. He was nervous about all of this. Sure he was grateful for Pacifica's lead earlier but he was still just as concerned that the thing was after her; either to kill her first or to snatch her, as many creatures were prone to doing with human females. This thought particularly bothered him, and he thought back to her kiss on his cheek.

He stepped away from the water for just a second, and though appearing to have the confidence of twenty men, he was just terrified of it being the end. He grabbed Pacifica by the shoulders into a hug.

"…Just in case we get a little scratched up."

And he pulled away from her slowly. He was still sort of holding her when she replied.

"And what if this is the end?"

And then Dipper, actually feeling that bravery, placed his hand from her shoulder onto the back of her neck and pulled her lips to his. It was all Pacifica could have asked for and all she had hoped for, she returned the kiss with a zealous passion. It was a short kiss though.

They pulled away and though very pink, and without any words to be paired with this new type of exchange, they nodded in agreement with what they had to do.

Pacifica got close to the bookshelf which was being banged and thrashed relentlessly behind the splinters of the door left over. It would be a matter of her pulling it out of the way to give Dipper a clear shot at the creature with the water.

Dipper had started his mantra on the puddles of water. They began to glow with a faint yellow light and seemed to float a bit out of their containers. This enchantment was a longer one, which is why he normally kept prepared water on him, but he finished it quickly enough by her standards. She had been counting it by the many heart beats against her ribcage.

The magic seemed to stop once he stopped chanting, but the water still had a glow to it.

He caught the bowl in hand and nodded to Pacifica.

"With love" She said this and promptly forced the bookshelf over and the beast forced through the remaining scraps of the door.

Dipper avoided a flying object and made a small dash until throwing the water over the creature. This worked in his favor.

The black clocked monster began to bubble down, like the witch from the Wizard of Oz. It let out shrieks but still managed to find Pacifica to give her one last creepy deteriorating smile. Its face would remain imprinted in her brain for years. The yellow of its eyes and the sharp grime of his grey pointed teeth behind shadows always in the back of her memory.

It finally died as Dipper poured the second batch of holy water over it, its last noises more like grumbles than shrieks.

And suddenly Dipper and Pacifica were safe.

They Made eye contact and promptly began leaving the room to get the hell out of the apartment complex. Not a word was spoken but Pacifica grabbed a trophy as she left, as she normally did on these adventures.

She grabbed the handle of the cabinet door they had hid behind and broke it off of the already partially destroyed wood. It was a memento for when she first kissed Dipper and she decided it would look nice sitting on her window ledge with the other trophies she had.

He watched her do this and predicted that it was because of her kissing him that she wanted to keep it. He quickly decided that was his vanity however, and began to wonder if she took it to remember being crammed in the small space, or to remember the monster. Though he doubt she would be able to do the second of those ideas.

They were out of the complex soon enough and looked at it from the road. They had to make their way to Dippers car, and as they were doing this Pacifica decided to make a call.

"Hello, yes, this is Pacifica Northwest and I would like to have the old apartment building on Desire lane destroyed and plowed down. No inspections please, just knock it over. Why? Because I said so. I'm Sorry? Do I need to get my father to convince you? Oh really? Well, then I suppose you ought to snap to it. Send the bill once it's done."

And she clicked her phone off. Easy enough. Now she wouldn't have to look at it and remember the beast every time she went into town.

Dipper wished he had such connections. To have a building, a twenty story building plowed down just for having a last name was amazing to him. He knew it came with costs, much to his chagrin, as he knew she was triggered by the sounds of bells and by dirty clothes or carpet.

"Well that takes care of that… But Dipper? You never mentioned anything about if we were to survive."

"what? I'm sorry Paz, I wasn't trying to be pessimistic, it just, in the moment I was thinking about the worst possible-"

"Dip, that's not what I meant."

"I was just trying to stay focused on any mistakes and I wasn't so sure on-"

"Dipper!"

"Oh! Yes! What?"

"You kissed me because we could have died. What are you going to do now that we've survived?"

Dipper flushed_. Ohhhhh. She was talking about…_ And in an instant, he had no idea what he was going to do. So he just stood there, with his car keys in hand and two feet away from her, red as a firetruck in the face and terrified.

She took his blush as a sign to bring it up later, and with that, went and got into the passenger seat of his death trap on wheels. The car was ancient but he wouldn't let her buy him a new one. She even offered to buy him one that wasn't new, just slightly less dangerous than his current time bomb.

The leather seat was familiar and comfortable to her. The smell of his car was like his jackets and campfires and always put her at ease. She was still incredibly tense after the creature and his car felt like safety when he wasn't driving it.

After standing there in thought for a moment longer, he eventually got into his car and turned it on. Her peace was over, never sure it the car wouldn't explode immediately after ignition, and Dipper was looking like a nervous wreck.

His car was so old that it only had a single front seat that acted as a bench and made it possible to sit three in front. There wasn't really a center console between their feet either, all the shifts and the clutch was close to the dashboard.

He pulled the car out of its parking spot and began driving back to the northwest manor, under the impression that Pacifica would want to go back after the craziness they had just experienced. Pacifica noticed his turn at the light and realized he was taking her home. A parking lot was coming up though.

"DIPPER TURN LEFT NOW!" She screamed at the top of her lungs and he complied, drifting into the empty lot and looking to figure out why they needed to. Had the creature survived and began chasing after them? Was everyone safe?

"WHAT? WHERE IS IT?" Was all he replied as he parked his car quickly into the nearest spot and turned off the engine. He grabbed the knife Mabel kept in his car and was ready to jump out and fight.

She giggled from her seat. He turned to her with wide eyes and his panic well displayed.

"Sorry to scare you Dip. But I'm not ready to go home."

He was silent and his open mouth was closed in an instant. He put the knife away, it would have been useless against the creature anyway, and made eye contact with Pacifica.

"That was not cool. You know how jumpy I am when I drive! If anyone had been pulling out when I turned in so fast, someone could have gotten hurt! Paz stop giggling!"

But that made her laugh breathlessly. He was such a worry wart. And as frustrated as he wanted to be with her, he was almost used to this behavior from her. He tried not to smile, but her laugh was beautiful.

"Come on Paz! Cut it out!"

She had been leaning over her stomach laughing but now looked up at him. His eyebrows were forced down but he was losing that battle as his lips were almost quacking upward. She smiled at him and he broke down and smiled back.

"Alright whatever then, back to the shack we go."

"One thing before we get there though!"

"What's that?"

"Are Mabel and everyone going to be there?"

"I mean yeah, probably, why?"

She seemed to ponder for a second but he didn't move to start the car. She was obviously not done with their conversation and he wanted to know why the presence of his family was questioned.

"You never elaborated when I asked you about our survival, and it's other reward. And I don't want to have Mabel scream in my ear for the next millennia."

"Wha-" this was the only noise Dipper was able to make before Pacifica leaned forward in a fast motion and landed a kiss on his lips. He was a little in shock by this but returned the kiss much like she had earlier. Her hand right hand moved to the back of his neck and her fingers interwove with his hair. Her left hand was on his shoulder which she used to pull herself closer to him.

His hands had wasted their time but were quickly on her waist, and moved her further into him. She then made the room more effective by essentially sitting in his lap. They had been exchanging long, hungry kisses until this point but Pacifica made the move to slip her tongue into his mouth when he opened it slightly.

Dipper had never kissed anyone like this before, he was probably the least experienced of everyone in their town, but tried to roll with it. He flicked his own tongue at one point and she moaned slightly, so he took it as a wonderful sign to keep doing what he had been. Making out with her was amazing, a little intimidating, and was hoping to never have to separate for air; which they did very soon after he thought it. He wasted no time however, and made sure his lips were on her own without much of delay. She tasted like strawberries and he was pretty sure it was now his favorite fruit. She didn't think much about what he tasted of, and more about her next move.

She separated again from this however, but before he could re-apply himself or inquire why, her lips were making their way onto his neck, moving up and down. She was light with her kissing at first, but they soon got sloppier and he thought he was in heaven. Then she bit down and nibbled, sucking lightly and he gasped in bliss. That was better than he could have ever imagined. He let out a moan and he swore he could feel her smirk against his skin.

She administered a few more bites and enjoyed every sound he made after having received them. But she moved her way back to his lips to make out once more.

"Can we do this every time we survive an adventure?" He lamely sputtered out his question when they paused to breathe.

"Nope." This was all that she said but she smirked when he became incredibly confused and really kind of hurt.

"But we can do this every day if you'd like. I don't want to wait until I might die just to kiss you like this Dip." She elaborated this with a smile, and the smile on her face grew more once one appeared on his own. He gave a chuckle and she kissed him again.

He considered it time for a fair trade though, and made his way to her neck. He trailed kisses from the curve of her ear down to her exposed collarbone. He tried to kiss softly here but she moaned after he applied a bit of pressure, so more pressure it would be. He had his hands supporting her and keeping her from smashing her back into the steering wheel and setting off the horn. He nibbled at her collarbone now and she gasped much he had earlier. Her hands supported her body as they pushed against the dashboard and into the arms of Dipper.

She opened her eyes and gasped but not in the way she had earlier. He stopped kissing her to see her suddenly terrified and scrambling off of him.

He turned to see out the back window as she pulled off of him and saw that they were in front of the craft supply store, and Mabel was fifteen feet away from his car getting closer.

He pulled his keys out of the slot they had been forgotten in and climbed out of the car to respond to his twin before she saw Pacifica pulling the v neck on her shirt up a bit higher.

"Hey! Mabel! What's up?" He was a bit enthusiastic but he figured she wouldn't question it.

"Dip Dop! You didn't have to come pick me up! I told Gramps and Grunk that I would walk home! That was so nice of them to send you! I saw your car parked and knew right away! You cutie pie!"

"Ye-Yep! That's why I'm here! Oh! And I brought Paz, she couldn't wait to see you!"

At this point Pacifica climbed out of his car to greet Mabel hello politely but friendly. Mabel gave a happy squeal and ran around the side of the car to give her a hug.

"I'm taking Shot gun okay Paz? You hate Dipper's driving anyway! Oh My Gosh! You won't believe the yarn sales! I got like three brand new colors and like 5 on super discount! The sweaters this year are going to be AWESOME!" Mabel had said this to open conversation with the three of them but Dipper and Paz weren't looking at each other for some reason. They both kept looking away.

They had gotten into the car and were driving home listening to Mabel's tale of the old succubus running the craft store, asking the occasional question but allowing Mabel to carry most of the conversation.

"Okay this has got to stop. I know you guys went on an adventure earlier today but this whole talking thing is not okay, no matter what kind of fight you guys had." Mabel was on Dippers left side, the majority of his forming hickeys were on his right and he was hoping she wouldn't notice, with desperate pleas to the unknown. Pacifica was not as lucky as her shirt had slipped into its normal position and showed her hickey covered collarbone. She didn't realize as she stared at the window.

"OH MY GOD PACIFICA! You're so bruised! What hit you? Dipper! Come on dude! You're supposed to block things for her and help her out! I know she looks like a total badass like 100 percent of the time but she can't do all of the work!"

Pacifica was baffled but soon looked to see her shirt where it was and made sense of Mabel's rant. Great now she had to come up for a cover for it.

"Don't worry about it Mabel, the guy was throwing things, I just missed one. Your bro was enchanting some holy water so it's no big deal. Dip was doing what he needed to be doing."

Mabel huffed and sat back into her seat. Pacifica was counting her lucky stars from the back seat.

"That's kind of weird 'cause it doesn't look like an object hit you. It looks more like a bunch of bite marks."

Dipper had just pulled into the shacks drive way when she said this, and the two froze up instantly.

"Well- Well its not! It was from an object!"

"What was this object then?" Mabel asked this, not believing a word of it. Dipper filled in for her, being the only one who got hit.

"It was aTV remote!"

"And how would you know? You were looking at the water you were enchanting! You can't pull away from a big spell like that and take in the scenery!"

"Pacifica told me that was what hit her!"

"They why couldn't she answer me herself Dip?"

"Because- because- Well!"

They were parked around the backside of the shack and Pacifica unclicked her seat belt. Of all the places she had directed Dipper to turn into; it had to be the one with the craft store attached to it.

"You were demanding answers so quickly! Whatever Mabel. Come on, let's go in and have a Soda, I'll tell you about the crap we went through today."

Mabel seemed pleased with Pacifica's offer, though not with Dipper's rushing in, and the two girls climber out of the car.

As they walked towards the Shack, Pacifica put her hand behind her back so dipper could see it. She signed a number 3 and 'min'.

He rushed out of his car, grabbing his keys out of their whole and running into the house and around the hall into his own room. He had 3 minutes to clean it as much as possible.

Throwing clothes in his hamper, stacking old mugs and collecting all the trash he began to wonder to himself if this is what she meant. Maybe she meant to come in after three minutes? Maybe she meant to drive away in three minutes? Maybe she meant she would be back to the car in three minutes? He was so unsure but he kept cleaning unaware that two minutes had passed.

In the kitchen, Pacifica was playing an interesting game with Mabel. It was like two truths one lie, in that she felt that was her speaking pattern as she retold the morning and afternoons events. Mabel seemed to be considering it all truth and then all lies at different points in the conversation.

Pacifica decided to tell the terrifying end to Mabel. With no detail left out. The bubbling of flesh and the smell that came with it, the eyes that peered into her soul and the teeth that were ready to devour it.

Mabel was majorly creeped out by this and decided Pacifica had through enough traumas for one day. Being grilled for answers by her best friend was probably the best thing for her.

"Yikes that sucks Paz. I'm sorry that went south so quickly! I'm glad the building is getting knocked down though. I know I heard some idiots in the store talking about how cool it would be to go into the haunted apartments. I can't imagine how poorly that would go for those unexperienced, dumb kids."

"I know right Mabes? Its freaky to think about… I want to talk to Dipper some more about it all though. I don't know that he's figured out what it was and combining our perspectives could maybe narrow it down. I want to see the signs for this crap next time."

"I feel that! Well okay then pretty lady, I'm gunna go pick out some patterns for my new sweaters. Come join me in the attic after you're done talking to Dipstick."

"Sure, though I think I might get a ride from him soon after. It's been too long of a day."

And with that she grabbed the soda she had been drinking and another one for Dipper, though she knew he wouldn't drink it until after she left. Mabel watched her leave, still partially convinced that they were bite marks on her neck, but it didn't make sense. That would mean some one was biting her, and the only person she had been with today was Dipper. Mabel had just seen her the night before too, so _it must have happened today… Oh wait. Did that mean? Oh!_

Mabel decided not wait for Pacifica to come up to her room. She would interrogate her then, but at least she had figured out that Dipper wasn't a lip virgin anymore. Oh how her little brother was growing up.


End file.
